We Belong
by cutiecute
Summary: Harry did something to Hermione to make her into a he. R&R plz... HHr
1. New Student

**A/N: Well people, hope you will like this one. R&R pls… tnx… and this is just really experimental.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will…**

Ginny and Luna walked over the Gryffindor table and sit beside their new friend, Hermione Granger.

"Hi Hermione! You look really nice today."

"Hello Gin, you too Luna." She greeted them with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Hermione. You look fabulous today just like us. Am I right Ginny?" Luna said.

"Yeah. Your becoming one of us now Hermione."

"Thanks Gin and I would take that as a compliment."

"That's fine you know, as long as you look beautiful at school."

"But you know. There is something missing on you Hermione."

Hermione checked out herself and ask, "What's missing…" she looked at the both of them and she noticed the necklace they are both wearing. It's shape like a flower and every petal has its own color, it looks stylish.

"Is it that necklace you are wearing? So where did you bought it?"

Ginny sighed. "You can't just buy them anywhere," she said proudly to herself.

"Yeah, you have to earn it like I did." Luna said.

"But how?" she asked her.

"Watch me." Ginny whispered.

Ginny saw two guys walked past them and recognized it was their boyfriends, Draco and Ron.

"Draco!" Ginny said eagerly. "Ron!" Luna said after she saw them.

Draco and Ron both go to the sides of Ginny and Luna like a general commanded a soldier.

"Hi love, what can I do for you?" asked Draco to his darling Ginny.

"Can you please carry my books? They're really heavy, you know," She said pleased.

"Sure, no problem." He takes every book Ginny was holding.

"Thanks." Ginny said delighted as the two Guys leave.

"See that Hermione? You have to have a boyfriend like that, not just an ordinary boyfriend but a trophy boyfriend." Ginny told her.

"Are there different types of boyfriends? And what does it mean by trophy boyfriends?" she asked her with a curious look.

"Well… a trophy boyfriend is someone that will do anything and give everything you ask from him."

"Like Draco, his known for his good performances at quidditch and everyone looks up to him but when I'm with him, he's the one who is looking up to me." Ginny said proudly.

"And Ron, his like Draco too, very skilled at quidditch and chess." Luna said.

"So, that means that I also have to get a trophy boyfriend to earn that necklace?"

"Yes, you got the point. And don't worry, I'll find the right guy for you to be your trophy boyfriend."

The bell rang and that only means the classes start at five minutes. "Bye Hermione! See you later!" they said in unison.

"Bye!"

As she walks the opposite direction, she notices her best friend Sheila watching her. Sheila has a curly dark hair and has dark brown eyes. She is 5'1 in height and very smart.

"Hi best friend!" Hermione greeted as she walked up to Sheila.

"Hi Hermione."

"Why didn't you come to me earlier? I'm just hanging out with Ginny and Luna."

"That's the reason why, 'coz you're with them."

"What's wrong with them? They're cool!" she said defending the two from her best friend.

"Yes they are but not with people whose not in their group. I'm just telling my opinion as your old best friend. Just be careful around them."

"Old best friend? But you're still my best pal!"

"But your always with them." She answered as she walked away from Hermione with a depressing look on her face.

Hermione had gone to the library to finish all her homework for next week so she can have a goodnight sleep and have a wonderful weekend to come. She arrived at the seventh year dorm and found an owl at the window. She noticed it's from her parents, probably just wanting to make sure she's alright. She opened the letter and read.

_To our Dearest Hermione,_

_How are you doing there? We've missed you so much. I know your wandering why we sent you a letter. Well, you know, I have a good friend in America and she has a son. She wants his son to be with us until he finish his studies. And he will be transferring into your school. I told Dumbledore about this and he said that it would be fine._

_Take care of yourself dear._

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

"Okay. I think that would be fine with me." Hermione said to herself as she finishes reading the letter.

A knock on the door was heard. "Hermione? Are in there? Its Sheila."

"Come in Sheila"

Sheila just opened the door and stands there not bothering to go inside the room. "I'm just here to inform you that Dumbledore wants you in his office if you are not busy doing anything now."

"Yeah sure Sheila. Thanks for telling."

"No problem." Sheila said as she starts to leave but Hermione just ask her to stay for a second and she wants to ask her something.

"Sheila… are you angry with me about this morning? I'm sorry if I did something or say something to hurt you. I didn't mean to do it." she said sincerely.

"Oh. Yeah, I was kinda, but I'm alright now."

"I'm happy too here that."

Hermione made her way to the headmaster's office.

"Good evening Ms. Granger." With a smile on his face.

"Good evening professor."

"You know why you are here don't you Ms. Granger?"

"Yes sir, it's because of the new student to come."

"Yes and I'd expect that your mother told you have to look after him for his first week."

"What?! Do I have to do that?!" she said in a shock voice. "Wait, maybe you just misunderstood it. Maybe I'll just introduce him and tell him where to go or just-"

"Wait Ms. Granger, please calm down. I know a week is too long for that but that is what your mother said in her letter." Dumbledore hand her out a small note from her mother and read it out loud again and again until she just gave up.

"Okay, I'll take care of the boy for the whole week and that's it. no extension or whatever to do with him. This will just be an extra task from the day's assignments."

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger for all the inconvenience of it, but all is settled now." With a look of sureness on his face.

"Of course headmaster."

"He will arrive here at noon this Friday. You can meet him here. You may go now."

"Yes headmaster." She replied with a depressing look on her face.

Friday came, the day that Hermione was not waiting to happen.

Half of the day was over and lunch came, everybody walks in the Great Hall except for her. She just passes by the students and walk towards the headmaster's office.

At Dumbledore's office, there is a boy who is sitting in front of the table but Hermione cannot see his face because his back is what Hermione could see. Hermione studied the person in front of her even she can only see his back. "Maybe he is just stubborn as others that's why he needs someone to look after him." She thought to herself as she walked towards the boy she'll be taking care of for the next seven days.

**A/N: Did you like it? Whatever you say just review! Plz… this is just some kind of experimental… so… if you didn't like it or something I can just delete… so just tell me what you think about it. tnx for reading.**


	2. Perfect Guy

**A/N: Thanks for all who did review and thanks to all who read too. Well… if I just got more reviews… pls… review…. Plz… I know you have something to say about this! And thanks to Kristelle who helped me in someways… Thanks friend! I can always count on you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… and never will…**

_At the headmaster's office, there is a boy who sits in front of the table but Hermione cannot see his face because his back is what Hermione could see. Hermione studied the person in front of her even she can only see his back. "Maybe he is just stubborn as others that's why he needs someone to be with him." She thought to herself as she walked towards the boy she'll be taking care of for the next seven days._

"Hi there." Hermione said coldly as she moves her hand towards him to shake hands. The boy turns around and shakes hand with her. Their eyes met, his eyes have a warm look in them but the other is the opposite, you can't see any warmth in them that you'll be shivering if you just look in them. He smiled at her but she just ignored it.

"Hello. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Hermione." She is now sitting down beside him, staring straight at the headmaster's desk not caring to look whom she is talking to.

"Ms. Granger, now you know who you will be looking after for the week you may now go, or is there anything you would like to say?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing professor. We'll just go now."

"Okay. You may go now and eat for the remaining time of lunch."

"Yes professor. I'll just show him his dorm and we'll go to the Great Hall." She replied.

"I'll help you with your belongings. I think you have lot of things there." She said getting one of his luggages from his side.

"Oh thanks but I can manage it. But you can carry my broomstick for me." He handed her a long slender broomstick.

"Sure. If you say so your _majesty._" She said the last part in a whisper so he can't hear a word she's saying.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? Me? Say something? Oh yeah, I did say _sure I'm glad to help_. That's what I said. Why? Anything wrong with that?"

"Uh…. Nothing… nothing wrong… I thought you murmured something…"

"Okay. So… should we be going now? There's no time left for eating, we should hurry."

They made their way to the Gryffindor's Common room.

"Okay. That's the boys' dorm at the left and girls' at the right." Pointing to the direction of the dorms.

"Okay. Thanks for showing me. I'll be back for a sec, I'll just put my things in there and we can go eat lunch."

"Wait. No. We're not going anywhere. Lunch will be over for a few minutes so I think it would be good if we will just go to our afternoon classes."

"Oh. Is that so… yeah… but can you wait for me down here? Please? I'll be quick."

"Okay. Just hurry up…"

The boy came back a few minutes later with all of his things inside his bag. They leave the common room but no one else is around so no one has seen the new comer in their school.

"To go to your first class this afternoon you have to go right then left and a left again then go up the stairs and then turn right, you'll see a room there. That will be it." Hermione said to him as she point to where he should go.

"Alright, I think I'll manage that."

"Yeah, coz you're a big boy now, and bid boys don't need someone to take care of them."

Hermione let him go first even thought they're going in the same direction. She met Sheila on her way. Sheila saw the guy that was with Hermione earlier and asked Hermione why did she leaved him alone and he seemed lost. Hermione contradict what Sheila said and said the guy will be fine.

"Hey, is that guy new? Never seen him before here." Sheila asked

"Well… yes. That's why I have to take care of him."

"Take care?"

"Yeah. You heard me. Take care."

"So if you have to take care of him… why did you leave him alone?"

"That's because, he's a big guy now. he doesn't need a nanny anymore." she said in a annoying voice.

"Okay, okay I get it." she said raising her both hands in the air giving up.

They are near their class now but it seems that there are many students on the way, especially girls. They heard them all shriek after they all turn to one direction. They all whisper, murmur and giggle and turn to that same direction.

"What's happening here? Is there some kind of celebrity or anyone especial here? Everybody's like being flirty and stuff…" with a raised eyebrow and a curious look. She tend to look at the same direction that every girl was looking at, but before she can see what is it; somebody called her attention first.

"Hermione! Hermione! Oh I've been looking for you!" Ginny exclaimed

"Oh my gosh Hermione! You won't believe it! We found the perfect guy for you! And he's just somewhere around here." Luna said excitedly beside Ginny.

"So, you mean that you found me a trophy boyfriend? Is that it?"

"Yes! His just the right one for that role, being your boyfriend." Ginny and Luna said in unison.

"But what if he doesn't like me?! What if he's just somekind of guy that never liked a girl like me?!" she said in a frustrated voice.

"Hey! Don't think of that! It will be fine you know! Calm down, you still haven't even met the guy yet and you're so startled." Luna said patting her shoulder.

Sheila heard everything they are talking about. And she can't believe that Hermione's doing this thing! She grabs Hermione's hand and pulls her out of the crowd.

"Hey! Sheila! What are you doing?"

"No Hermione. I'm the one who's asking that, what are you doing? Are you crazy? You're doing the wrong thing. Do you have to do something wrong to have famous friends like them? Do you really want to do this?"

"Wait Sheila, hey, there's nothing wrong about this. It's like just some kind of dare. If I pass I'm in, if not, I don't know."

"So what if you can't be on their group? You have me, your best friend. And people really don't like them. So why bother?"

"Sheila, please don't make me think of this. That I'm doing a wrong thing. I'm not hurting anyone."

"Okay. That's your choice, I can't change that. But if there's something that will be going wrong, don't blame anyone, because this is your choice."

"Fine. Now, can I go back there?"

She just nods not looking to her and just looking down at the cold floor down her feet. She can't stand her bestfriend doing something like this just for a stupid necklace!

"She'll understand sooner." She said to herself with a sad look on her face.

Hermione went straight where she had left the two girls chatting about this perfect guy that will, eventually and hopefully be Hermione's boyfriend.

"Hey gal! Where were you? He just left. You didn't see him. Well, maybe after classes or at dinner, he will be there certainly." With a grin on their faces.

"Well, I have no such luck that I haven't seen my sooner to be boyfriend."

The professor is just walking down the corridor and that classes will be starting immediately. The classes are finished but Hermione just can't figure out who the perfect guy is. That was the only thing in her mind all afternoon that she forgot about the new student that she was supposed to accompany into his classes.

Evening came and all of the students are heading down the great hall. Hermione entered the hall full of students chatting around things especially about the incident she saw that afternoon, girls talking about this really endearing handsome guy that she doesn't know.

She heard a girl whisper to the other about this new guy at school. Then she suddenly remembered about Harry who was new at her school.

"Wait. Where is he anyway? Haven't seen him this whole afternoon after we head off to our classes."

Then she remembered about this afternoon and what she heard from the girl. _"Oh my gosh! What if-" _the door of the great hall opened and the noise from the great hall increased with some shrieks heard from table to table of every house. She can't see who it was because all of the girls in front of her are blocking her view. She is not that tall enough to see from where she was.

"_Oh! People! Why are you so tall!" _She thought.


End file.
